This invention relates to apparatus and methods for manufacturing adhesive covers.
Adhesive covers of the type contemplated to be manufactured by the processes disclosed herein are discussed in co-pending applications U.S. Ser. No. 265,305, now abandoned, U.S. Ser. No. 371,550, now abandoned, U.S. Ser. No. 468,133, now abandoned, U.S. Ser. No. 452,622, now abandoned, and U.S. Ser. No. 452,621, now abandoned, all assigned to the same assignee as this application.